voltex_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Master Emerald
'' To see the Mainstream Counterpart, see Master Emerald (AU) '' ---- The '''Master Emerald' is an object that appears in the Voltex Universe. It is a massive green emerald and a mystical relic of immeasurable power from the forgotten past. Created by the gods, the Master Emerald acts as a counter to the Chaos Emeralds. The one who controls the Master Emerald can nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds, making the Master Emerald a very valuable gem.'' Background History Much like the Chaos Emeralds, much of the origin is shrouded in mystery. What is known that in a previous timeline a group of bots tried to ASWS from triggering the Timeshock Wave to occur, which they failed. After the new timeline was established, 'ASWS' stored the Master Emerald in a high security storage facility as they were unable to use it for their own purposes and figured that in the "unlikely" event the same group of bots returned it would be next to impossible to get back the Master Emerald. Although one bot is willing to put that security to the test. Guardian Due to how powerful the Master Emerald is, there is always a designated guardian who would be the only one to actually get the Master Emerald to function. As of right now Reece is the guardian of the Master Emerald. Normally he would keep it from prying eyes, but as ASWS has the Master Emerald in their possession (albeit relatively useless) Reece is unable to do so. Because he takes his job extremely seriously, he seeks to retrieve the Master Emerald as soon as possible. Powers and Traits The Master Emerald is renowned as the most powerful relic on Earth, surpassing even that of the Chaos Emeralds which are said to bestow ultimate power. It holds unbound and infinite power in the form of extremely potent and raw chaos energy which can be harnessed to power and/or empower machinery, enable Chaos Powers and initiate a super transformation. Like the Chaos Emeralds, its power can also be harnessed to perform certain reality-warping feats. Additionally, the Master Emerald has the ability to change its size according to its owner's will. As its primary function, the Master Emerald contains special powers that let it nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds' energies. This grants it the ability to either completely shut down the Chaos Emeralds' energies or potentially amplify their power. However, it is only those chosen as the guardian can harness the full potential of the Master Emerald and communicate with it. To unlock its power, these guardians must on most occasions recite Tikal's Prayer. The Master Emerald is a unique transcendental object that exists simultaneously in all timelines across the time-space continuum. That means should the Master Emerald disappear in the one-time frame, it would cause a chain reaction that would make it vanish from all existing time frames though it is unlikely to happen. '' ''Like the Chaos Emeralds and the Super Emeralds, the Master Emerald seems to possess some sort of sentience. In addition, if the Master Emerald is destroyed it can repair itself if the shards of the Master Emerald are brought back together. However, shattering the Master Emerald seems to give the shards an explosive trajectory, causing them to fly a great distance which makes the task of gathering them rather painstaking. The Master Emerald is also the only way to enhance the Chaos Emeralds into the Super Emeralds, though this transformed state is only temporary. Trivia *''As the Master Emerald's power is unlimited, it is the most powerful Emerald in the Voltex Universe.'' *''Being 14 ft tall and roughly 10ft wide, it is also the largest emerald. A little too excessively large for something this powerful, please get smaller.'' *''ASWS so far has the Master Emerald in their possession, even though they can't really do anything with it.'' *''The Master Emerald and the green Chaos Emerald, are the only two emeralds to be green like emeralds in real life'' Category:Others Category:Emeralds